Boys of the 71st
by Prized Failure
Summary: This story follows a group of boys from the 71st Cadian Youth Corp. They are stuck in the field of battle with friendly territory in sight, but will they make it there alive?
1. Nowhere to Hide

"_To die in combat, is to die a hero."_ - Anonymous

The cool red sun set low on the horizon filled with bloodshed. Pieces of man scattered the area. Alien flesh-beasts ripped apart rotting corpses for food while their masters, beasts as well, cracked a whip to call attention. A small group of the remaining Cadian Youth Corp. lay huddled under debris from an exploded Leman Russ Battle Tank. They were merely boys, no older than seventeen. With the comm.-link down, and behind enemy lines, the Youth Corp. was stranded. Kimley Skarr, the eldest, peeked out from the debris. Enemy las-fire quickly clashed into the dead metal. Kimley immediately withdrew and cowered in the shadows.

"What are we gonna do?" a small voice spoke.

Kimley rolled his head and turned to the young soldier. "W…We're going t…to do as w…we were told. We are going to make it through enemy lines back into friendly territory. We're going to bring back the Chaos great weapon and claim victory where the Relictor squad failed."

The young soldier nodded and clenched his lasgun. Another soldier, John Pearson, pried the Chaos weapon from the dead hands of his commander. The boy, barely thirteen years old, gagged as he took in the foul stench of mangled, rotting flesh. Kimley glanced from the debris once more. There was no sign of the enemy for a good hundred yards. Kimley turned to his retinue of four.

"This is our chance. I can see the front of the enemy likes. Just like an eye of a very unforgiving hurricane, we _must_ take this opportunity and make a break for it. Even if we can just get closer, we _must_ succeed."

The boys nodded and slowly rose to their knees. Youth Corp. Cadet Pearson struggled to stay upright with the weapon. Kimley slid over to him and grabbed hold of his tunic.

"I'm counting on you Johnny. If you make it across, you're going to be the hero. Just as long as you don't drop the weapon…got it?"

Cadet Pearson nodded and sniffed back his fear. He knew if he and his squad failed, not only will they suffer the same fate as the Relictor squad, but the Imperium would lose the war against Chaos and worlds of people would be demolished. The time for action was now. With no Chaos still in sight, the boys of the 71st Cadian Youth Corp. escaped their safe-haven and bolted towards friendly territory. Kimley was ahead of the rest of the Corp. while Cadet Pearson lagged behind, fumbling with the Chaos weapon. Panting heavily, Kimley dodged left and right, trying to find cover in case their moment of hope was to come to an abrupt halt. He turned his head to see where everyone else was, but couldn't see anyone. He paused and called back to them, hearing faint responses. _"How could I be so stupid?"_ Kimley thought. _"I'm five times faster than them. They're just kids."_

Kimley glanced over towards their goal, so close to him, then back at the empty space of where his Corp. mates _should_ be. Cadet Pearson was falling behind faster and faster as his small legs shook and strained to keep him and the weapon upright. The other three cadets: Xander Parlan, 14; Wade I'bsa, 12; and Larz Benny, who just turned 16 the morning of this battle, made sure that they all stuck together. Xander dove behind cover, and then peeked out to see if anything was coming before doing the same thing again. Larz was slowly walking and scanning the area with a brand new lasgun that his now fallen Captain had given him earlier, while Cadet I'bsa scurried behind. The three knew nothing of Pearson's whereabouts and had no idea how far they were from Kimley. For all they knew, they were the last ones alive and wanted to just get back to base safely.

"Xander, slow down," Larz beckoned. "You're getting too far ahead. Do you really want to be alone?"

"You're just going to slow!" Xander cried out.

"Guys," Cadet I'bsa squeaked, "there's no need to fight. We has to stick together."

Larz turned and knelt down to Cadet I'bsa, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling. "It's 'we _have_ to stick together.'"

"Oh," replied Cadet I'bsa as Larz stood up and went back to scouting their surroundings. Cadet I'bsa muttered _"we have to"_ to himself as he continued walking. Xander paused behind cover and pulled out his auspex. The area turned into mixtures of red, blue, yellow, green, and black as Xander peered ahead into the empty space.

"How's it lookin' Xander?"

Xander turned his head. "Shut up Larz and lemme see." He turned back to his auspex as Larz muttered _"let me see."_ Xander nestled his eye into a custom-made scope that he made for his auspex in time to see a bright red figure race across the ground. Xander threw down the auspex and glared at the area where he saw the figure. Nothing was there. Xander tilted his head in confusion. A bolter round embedded itself in a piece of cement next to Xander's face. The sudden shot startled Xander and he dropped to the ground.

"Larz! Wade! Enemy fire's coming from unknown coordinates! Take cover!"

Xander covered his head and closed his eyes. Larz crouched and peeked through his scope. He couldn't find anything. More bolter rounds appeared and just barely missed Larz each time. Cadet I'bsa dropped to the cool, wet gravel and began crawling. Tears streamed down his face as enemy fire grew heavier, and yet the enemy was nowhere in sight. Larz turned to check on Cadet I'bsa.

"Wade!" Larz called out. "Just hang in there!"

By now, enemy fire was enormous. Xander fired his lasgun into the empty space, hoping he'd hit something. Once he ran out of the power cell, he feverishly placed a new clip in as enemy bolter rounds exploded around him. One enemy Chaos Marine took off his stealth and slowly began stalking Cadet I'bsa. Larz dove behind cover and glanced around. Cadet I'bsa had stopped crawling and was now bawling. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He shouted Larz's name over and over, proclaiming how scared he was. The Chaos Marine stepped closer, slowly raising his axe. Larz's eyes caught a sudden movement and his eyes became deadlocked on Cadet I'bsa and the sneaking Chaos Marine.

"Wade!"

Larz flew out of cover and ran towards Cadet I'bsa. His heart pounded heavily against his ribcage and his hands clenched in fear. Cadet I'bsa heard a faint voice calling his name and opened his eyes. He searched left and right, seeing nothing. A small twig broke underneath the Chaos Marine's boot, causing Cadet I'bsa's eyes to widen as he slowly rolled over. The Chaos Marine held the axe high and smirked. A loud shriek escaped Cadet I'bsa's mouth as the axe began its decent. Cadet I'bsa clamped his eyes shut. Larz came just in time. He jetted past the Chaos Marine, snatching Cadet I'bsa off the ground. The axe smashed into the concrete and the Chaos Marine looked stupefied. It scanned back and forth, finding only a glimpse of Larz and Cadet I'bsa. The Chaos Marine took one step towards their direction when it felt a small sting in its lower abdomen. A small hole was burnt through the Chaos Marine's armour. Its rotting flesh had melted and mixed with the armour. It let out a cry that was ear-piercing to any living creature. Another shot, and then another. The Chaos Marine slowly toppled and died, while Cadet Xander Parlan lay against a piece of debris, holding a smoking lasgun.


	2. The Beast Within

"Death shows face in times of tension." _Taken from a novel in the Imperial Black Library_

Kimley Skarr could still see no one. In the distance, he heard small pops, but only thought of them as aftermath fights. Dead fighting the dead. He tried his comm.-link only to hear static. Kimley didn't know what to do. He slouched against a mangled ATV and muttered to himself.

"How could I lose them? Why'd I have to run ahead? I can only assume they're dead by now, meaning I'm the only one left. Therefore, I _must_ succeed. I _must_ get back to friendly territory."

Kimley loaded his lasgun and stood up. He saw friendly territory as clear as day and took off running. Yards became feet, closer and closer Kimley got. The bittersweet smell of freedom consumed him. Without thinking, Kimley dropped his lasgun and took off various pieces of equipment so that he could run faster. He could see the Cadian flag. How marvelous it looked, slowly rustling in the wind. Kimley stepped foot into friendly territory and let out a large sigh. His foot sank a tiny bit into the ground, causing Kimley to look down.

"What the…?"

A tiny click and a second later, Kimley Skarr became a horde of pieces. His body blown to shreds due to a minefield his comrades made to protect themselves from the Chaos enemy.

Cadet John Pearson continued to run as enemy fire gave chase. Leaping over fallen debris and mangled bodies, Cadet Pearson clutched the Chaos weapon and turned behind him. The enemy beasts weren't far behind. Cadet Pearson wasn't paying attention to his front, and crashed into an immobile Chaos Marine. Its blood red armour oozed and pulsed, and the heretical symbol of Khorne shined bright. Pearson backed up slowly. His eyes filled with fear and his lungs twisted with each breath of the Chaos filth. The other Chaos Marines slid to a halt and let out a diabolical shriek. The hound-beasts that were chained next to their masters growled and snapped at Pearson, making him scared for his life. The Marines formed a circle around him. Pearson knew by their symbol that they were World Eaters, extremely talented in hand-to-hand combat. Pearson was in trouble and he was all alone.

He began to whimper, releasing small yelps. He closed his eyes and his mind rushed about. _"I can't believe it's gonna end like this,"_ thought Pearson. _"If only I didn't drop my lasgun to hold this stupid Chaos weap…"_ His eyes shot open and darted at the weapon in his grip. He slid his hands down the weapon. It glowed with black aura, but Pearson didn't care. He knew if he wanted to live, he had to take extreme measures. The Chaos Marines stepped closer and the hound-beasts snapped again. Pearson lowered the weapon and his muscles tensed. His eyes closed and his consciousness depleted as the black aura consumed him. No one actually knows what happened during the battle, but when Cadets I'bsa, Parlan and Benny found Pearson, the enemies were dead with Pearson's unconscious body sprawled on top of them. His pupils were fogged and the arm that held the Chaos weapon had mutated and deformed, consumed by living Chaos flesh.

His eyelids fluttered as life flew back into him. By now, he had no idea what was going on and his memory was clouded. He tried to move, but something strapped him down and he couldn't move his shoulders. He stared up at the beige ceiling with pale lighting and wondered where he was. He body ached and his stomach rumbled. Three boys walked into the room. His eyes widened at the sight of the Imperial Eagle engraved in their breast-plates and started to squirm free of his restraints.

"Johnny," Cadet proclaimed. "Johnny, you okay?"

Pearson's stare was blank. His pupils still clouded, and his arm still ached. His mind was filled with images. Some corrupted by Chaos filth, while smaller portions of purity fought back. His sense of good and evil grew distorted. His mouth opened slightly as he tilted his head. What came out of his mouth was not his own voice. It was a scratchy, high-pitched growl.

"You're not going to survive. All of you will die for sure. Chaos will prevail and if you choose to fight against the onslaught, you will surely meet your demise."

Cadets Larz Benny and Xander Parlan stepped backwards, meanwhile Cadet I'bsa proceeded to stand next to the chained Pearson. Pearson, or what beast wore the skin of Pearson, hissed and squirmed once more.

"Johnny, I know you're in there." Cadet I'bsa eyed Pearson up and down. He sighed sadly, witnessing his friend transforming into a monster. He knew that if Pearson didn't fight the beast within, he would surely be killed. Cadet Pearson hissed at I'bsa and tried to escape. Though unsuccessful, it still caused Cadet I'bsa to jump back startled.

"It's no good," muttered Xander, who sat back against the wall. "The Johnny we knew is gone. All we got left is this beast in a Johnny suit. We should just shoot him and get it over with."

"Enough Xander," growled Larz, taking Cadet I'bsa to a chair. "The boy will fight to remain pure, if he's determined to."

Cadet I'bsa took one last look and somberly walked out of the room. Larz turned to Xander and pointed at him.

"Just watch that. If anything happens, go ahead and shoot," pointing to Pearson.

Xander nodded and Larz turned away. He cursed the Chaos name and stepped out. Xander waited patiently for Larz to leave. He hopped off the table and glided across the room towards the man-beast. It struggled with its chains and Xander smirked sadistically. Without warning, Xander punched the man-beast across the face. The beast growled and snapped at Xander. All he could do was laugh.

"Ah shaddap ya stupid thing," mocked Xander as he punched the man-beast again. "You're nothin' but filth. Scum of the universe. I should just kill you right now. No one will question me."

The man-beast shut its eyes and seemed to be fighting within itself as it tossed and turned in its restraints. Xander loaded a fresh clip into his lasgun and stepped back slowly as the man-beast groaned. The man-beast's mouth opened suddenly and a feint voice spoke.

_"Xander...help."_

Xander cocked his head to the side, taking note that the voice wasn't matching up with the flapping lips.

_"It hurts…It won't leave me alone."_

"Johnny?"

_"It won't go away."_

"Whaddya mean?" Xander aimed the lasgun at the beast, wondering what was going on.

_"Stop! You're hurting me!"_

The voice vanished and the man-beast sank unconscious. Xander slowly stepped forward, using his lasgun to nudge the man-beast. When it didn't respond, he quietly walked out of the room. The air was dense and it smelled of rotting flesh. Cadet I'bsa wrapped himself in his tattered cloak as Larz whispered to him about life back on Cadia. The words seemed to soothe Cadet I'bsa's nerves and he slowly drifted off to sleep. Larz sighed and patted Cadet I'bsa's forehead gently. He looked over at Xander, whose face seemed puzzled.

"Something wrong, Parlan?"

Xander looked at him speechless. He sat on the ground and leaned against a busted truck tire. He shifted his weight uneasily and shivered, trying to sleep and forget what happened. He kept telling himself that maybe he was just hearing things, that the Chaos beast is trying to manipulate him. Larz hung his head momentarily before looking up to the sky.

"The Emperor protects."

Larz lied next to Cadet I'bsa and soon after, welcomed the world of dreams.


	3. The Weapon Awakens

"The God Emperor protects those willing to die." – _Captain Ludwig Vorhees, Cadian 71st_

Clouds raced overhead on the fourteenth day behind enemy lines. Cadet Pearson's condition was getting worse. His Chaos transformation seeped onto his chest, and began to develop its own nervous system. No one could get near him. Every time one tried, the mutated skin cracked and spat at them. Cadets Xander Parlan and Larz Benny remained on guard as Cadet Wade I'bsa stepped into the tent once more. The beast hissed, but I'bsa didn't care. He walked over and struck the beast in the chest with the butt of his lasgun. The beast yelped and its stomach cringed. I'bsa glared at the beast.

"Cut it out Johnny. I know you're in there."

The beast's body cringed again as something began to swim under its skin. I'bsa jumped back, lasgun readied. The object bulged from his skin, ripping and bursting blood vessels along the way. Blood began to trickle down his side as the object came to a halt on Pearson's chest.

"J…Johnny?"

I'bsa leaned close, when suddenly the object rapture Pearson's chest. Blood spewed everywhere as the beast shouted. I'bsa was drenched, his eyes wide and his face pale with fright. Larz and Xander raced in the minute the heard a loud pop.

"Wade," Larz peered around rapidly, "what happened?"

I'bsa was speechless. His eyes lay deadlocked on the object that now embedded itself in the gory mess. The object blinked slowly, fluttering two flaps of skin like eyelids. Larz couldn't handle it. He gagged and threw up to the side. Xander covered I'bsa's eyes.

"Don't look…Don't look!"

I'bsa clamped his eyes shut. The beast's third eye gazed at its new surroundings and blinked uncontrollably. Xander led I'bsa out of the tent and looked at Larz.

"What now Mr. _'let's not kill him because we might save him?'_"

Larz wiped the sides of his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform. He glared at Xander and then glanced at Pearson. Water slowly began to fill his eye sockets as his shadow towered over Pearson's body. The mutated eye on Pearson's chest blinked once more. A faint voice began to emerge from Pearson's lips.

"_End my pain_…"

Larz and Xander exchanged gazes at Pearson, who opened his eyes slowly. A white cloud blocked out his pupils as he spoke again.

_"It's over for me. If I am brought back, they will kill me anyway. I am the weapon now. They will hunt for me until I am found._"

Larz lifted his lasgun, but Xander pushed it back down. "I can't do that Johnny."

Pearson cringed. The mutated eye stared at Xander's hand brushing up against a sleek silver blade. His voice turned into a whimper.

"_Please…you must…It hurts._"

Xander's hand lifted the blade out of its sheath and concealed it under the sheets.  
"You can do it Johnny, just fight it."

Larz's eyes glanced down at the concealed weapon and then back to Pearson and nodded, trying to encourage Pearson to fight the infectious Chaos enemy. The beast whimpered and it seemed that what little good was left of Pearson was trying to fight off the mutation. Without warning, Xander raised the long blade and stabbed it into the mutated eye. Pearson's voice shrilled as Xander twisted the blade inside the eye. Larz turned in shock and dove at Xander, tackling him to the ground.

"What are you doing! Have you gone nuts!"

Xander stared at Larz, his face expressionless. "I'm doing what should have been done before all of this started."

Larz let his emotions get the best of him and with clenched fists, swung his hands at Xander, digging them deep into Xander's face. The sound of crunching cartilage and rupturing blood vessels filled the air. Xander's nose erupted in blood, splattering Larz's tunic. Xander fought back, brining his fist up, embedding it into Larz's jaw. Larz toppled off of Xander as Xander sat up. Larz rubbed his now red cheek. He knew his jaw had been bruised for when he tried to open it; it felt like thousands of needles were stabbing him repeatedly. Xander pounced on Larz and the two began rolling around on the ground, slamming punch after punch into each other. Both boys refused to give up. They would rather see the other bleed to death than do anything to stop.

Cadet I'bsa walked back in to witness the two in a never-ending grudge match. He shouted and fired his lasgun in the air. Larz and Xander paused and stared at I'bsa.

"Guys! What are ya doin'!"

"Wade, this is none of your business. Go away."

Xander stood up slowly and retrieved a towel to put over his nose. Blood tickled down his face as he looked at I'bsa and Larz. Larz rubbed his cheek and wiped a now bloody lip. He too stood up and pointed at Xander.

"When we return home, I'm having you court-marshaled for striking a field commander. As for Johnny, we'll tranq him 'til he can't move and then move out. Command wants a Chaos weapon and so we'll give them a Chaos weapon."

Xander growled and stormed out of the room, throwing the bloody towel to the ground. He looked out towards the ends of the city, then back to the tent. I'bsa rushed around, gathering any tranquilizer he saw. He popped syringes, darts, pills; you name it, into a small pouch, while Larz hoisted the now unconscious Pearson over his shoulder. Xander checked on his ammunition. He had half of a cell left inside the clip of his lasgun and three-quarters left of his last back-up clip in his pocket. He knew that if they ran into the enemy, they were in trouble. The three of them would not be able to handle a full ambush. The sun began to set behind the large building structures of the citadel when the boys moved onwards towards friendly territory.


	4. A Losing Battle

"Who knows if we'll survive." – _Larz Benny, Cadian 71st_

They were now approaching the twenty-seventh day in the field of battle. Their rations had run out, ammunition close to nil, and there was still the constant fear of the unseen enemy on this unknown terrain. Larz and Xander took turns lugging Johnny on their back while I'bsa kept tranquilizers in-hand, in case Johnny was to wake up. His hand quivered as he watched the almost lifeless body that used to be his comrade. He hoped that Johnny would wake up and be who he once was…that happy-go-lucky little brother of the Cadian 71st. But that dream faded as I'bsa gazed at the hibernating Chaos flesh engulfing Johnny, the forsaken eye fast asleep, resting on Johnny's chest.

Dusk crept up on them this night, but Larz refused to stop. He consistently urged them on, proclaiming if they stopped, Chaos would get a leg up on them. I'bsa was getting tired and started to trail behind. Xander kept looking behind at I'bsa, shifting Johnny's dead weight on his shoulders. He was growing impatient with every step. He signed up for the Imperial Guard to be the best he could be and to be held up by a scrawny little kid was about to send him over the edge.

'Damnit Wade! I swear if you don't hurry up I'm…'

'Leave him alone Xander!' Larz cut him off with a low growl. 'I know we have to make it back, but I guess we can take a short rest. I see a small ditch up ahead. We'll break there and then continue immediately after.'

Xander muttered under his breath and shifted Johnny to his other shoulder. I'bsa dragged himself up towards Larz and nearly collapsed when they reached the ditch. Larz helped I'bsa into the ditch and propped his feet up onto a small rock. Xander hopped in and tossed Johnny aside, then pulled his lasgun up and began to scout the area. Johnny rolled down the ditch like a mangled corpse.

'Jesus Xander, he's still alive…not some piece of trash!'

Xander turned and glared at Larz, then turned back into his scope, mumbling curses under his breath. Larz shook his head and looked down at I'bsa's feet. His boots were worn through. Blisters were beginning to form on his heels and ankles. Larz knew I'bsa would have problems getting back to base with his present situation. I'bsa gazed into Larz's eyes and read his facial expressions clearly.

'I'm not gonna make it, am I?' His eyes began to water. Yet, Larz shook his head and forced a smile.

'No kiddo. You're going to be just fine. We're all going to make it home, and when we do, we're going to get you fixed up and you'll be playing and running around with all the other kids.'

Truth-be-told, Larz had doubts that he, let alone the others, will make it home alive. The thought alone scared him. He wanted the madness to end. He wanted to be a carefree kid again…but that day would never return. His childhood came to an abrupt end when his family received word that his father perished in his last campaign, leaving Larz as the man of his household at 8 years old.

Johnny tossed and turned on the ground, causing Larz to jump and Xander to turn and take aim at the convulsing body. The chaotic eye shot open on Johnny's chest, a wicked gaze aimed at the three boys. Larz grabbed I'bsa's head and shielded his eyes with his hands. He barked over to Xander to turn away, knowing the stare of something so vile would corrupt even the toughest psykers of the Imperium. However, Xander paid no attention. He wanted to be the "top dog" of the Cadian 71st and he wasn't about to listen to some no-spine, jellyfish of a trooper.

The eye darted over to Xander, almost laughing, taunting Xander into a staring contest. Xander's pupils dilated as telepathic images of heresy, corrupt thoughts, and the vilest things known to man slammed into his not yet fully developed brain. The eye coerced Xander to lower his weapon, and Xander followed the order like a lap dog. Larz opened one eye and looked over at Xander and shouted to him.

'Xan! Xander, what in the name of God-Emperor are you doing! Aw geez Xan, I told you not to stare at it! Snap out of it! That's an order!'

Xander paid no attention still as he dragged himself toward the eye. Johnny's body twitched every-so-often as the eye breathed in and out. It called to Xander, persuading him to come ever so closer. The twisted thoughts pierced through his brain with each step. A crooked grin slowly drew over Xander's face as he slowly raised a hand out toward Johnny's body.

'I can feel it…the power…it's so great. It says it can tell me everything I've ever wanted to know…give me the power to see into the future, live forever…if I can only…'

'Xander!' Larz cut Xander's train of thought, 'It's a lie! A big fat lie!'

Xander turned, his face twisted and slightly warped. 'Shut it will ya? You aren't my boss.'

'I am acting field commander and you _will _do as I say. Otherwise you will face charges and stand trial in front of the Emperor himself!' Larz was pulling anything out of his head just so Xander would stop and listen. He knew what he said was a lie itself, but maybe it would work. Xander cackled and smirked.

'Oh no, I'm _so_ scared…ha!'

Xander continued to laugh as he stared at Larz, standing inches from Johnny's body. The eye blinked and almost instantly propelled a tentacle-like arm through Xander's chest. Xander's laughter stopped as his body went into an instant shock. Larz looked up as he covered I'bsa with his jacket, telling him not to look. Xander's eyes were white and gazed in horror as the tentacle seemed to suck the life out of Xander. Xander went limp, his body a rag doll. It was too late. Xander couldn't be saved.

The tentacle raised Xander's lifeless body, tossing it away like yesterday's trash, coiling around Johnny's arm. Larz whimpered as he held I'bsa close. I'bsa tilted his head and quivered in fear as he glanced over at Johnny's body. He knew Johnny wasn't in there anymore. Hope was dwindling to save Johnny after each day past. There were only two remaining from the 71st Cadian Youth Corp. and one Chaos weapon. The enemy was on their tail and the boys knew the enemy would stop at nothing until they got their weapon back.

To be Continued.


End file.
